Goodbye, My Love--Cont.
by Kali Kamiya
Summary: You may recogmize this title. Well, Sakura Blossom asked me to post it for her. Her note pad isn't accepted here anymore. So please r/r!


Hey guys!  
  
I LUV YOU ALL!  
  
I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL LIKE IT SO MUCH!!!  
  
to Devil Hunter: *misty eyed* Really? You are so nice! Arigatou! *sniffs  
  
happily*  
  
to Kyuubi: I'm so glad it affected you that way, that was EXACTLY what I was  
  
aiming for....uh, do you LIKE being made to cry? Gomen nasai if you  
  
don't....*looks kind of guilty*  
  
to Kali Kamiya-chan: Thank you! You are SO nice! I don't think I've gone a  
  
single chapter in ANY fic without a review from you! Thanx again!  
  
to Robster80: Thanx! *I think* Anyway, I hope your muses don't drown....  
  
to Wolfie: Aww, thank you! You're so sweet!  
  
Peoples, I know it's really sad and angsty right now, but it WILL have a  
  
happy ending, I PROMISE YOU!!!!  
  
Also, there will be some more of my 'special' humor in this chap.  
  
disclaimer already said.  
  
Now, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
How Can We Succeed Without Him....and with  
  
flying Bathtubs?!  
  
Hawkmon squawked and stuffed his head under water to put it out. Now, he  
  
finally started to wonder what the heck was going on. He looked at the sky,  
  
and saw that thousands of random items were flying through the air....a  
  
candy bar here, a desk there, a few dancing cows over there..... He was  
  
about to wake up the others when he was stopped by getting hit over the head  
  
with a metal feather. *I told you they were just random items...*  
  
~-~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari was almost put into the mental ward temporarily, as she was so deeply  
  
terrified at what she had seen. But she wasn't mentally unstable, just in  
  
shock. They finally just calmed her down with a cup of hot tea. They all  
  
gathered in the hospitals kitchen, and cried together. Hikari finally  
  
settled into hiccups and sat, quietly hiccuping, with an intense look of  
  
sadness on her tired face. Tai put his arm around her shoulders and she  
  
sighed. Then, she held out her arms and said, "I need a hug." and he hugged  
  
her.  
  
Miyako looked as if she could use a hug too, and Ken gladly obliged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*the next day in the digiworld*  
  
The digimon finally woke up and hurried to Gennai's. They found him in his  
  
kitchen trying to make his fish some chocolate uh...I think I'll spare you  
  
the details* and asked him what had happened.  
  
Amazingly, he hadn't noticed because, quote, "He was playing twister with  
  
his cat". Apparently, this didn't seem strange to the digimon, who had by  
  
now long gotten used to his, uh, lifestyle. They explained what it appeared  
  
like and he grew serious. He pulled out a laptop and started acting like he  
  
wasn't an extremely silly person.  
  
"I am sorry for not noticing this. I believe I know the reason for it. I was  
  
about to send for you.  
  
Apparently, many of your past enemies have finally reconfigured. And they  
  
ALL are out for revenge on you and your partners. That silly explosion  
  
probably had something to do with Etemon. You know how incredibly weird that  
  
guy was." he explained. "You must contact your partners immediately."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*the next week in the real world*  
  
Everyone stood around the casket in black and gray. All except for Mimi.  
  
Always one for cheeriness, she had insisted that since he was in heaven, we  
  
should be happy, so she dressed in white.  
  
Hikari walked up to the coffin for her final look at her love, dressed in a  
  
lacy, black satin dress she knew Takeru would have liked, only if it was a  
  
brighter color. She looked at Takeru, who looked so peaceful,  
  
even though very pale. She wished she would burst into tears, but she had  
  
cried all her tears away last night. She sighed and looked at him in  
  
complete and utter despair. And then the recession began. *is that the right  
  
word?*  
  
After the funeral, Hikari and Yamato remained at the gravesite for a long  
  
while. Neither of them could bring themselves to shed a tear, though, as it  
  
would be so Final. Finally, they're families led them away.  
  
When Hikari was sitting on her bed in mournful silence, a sudden urgent  
  
beep erupted from her laptop.  
  
She groaned and checked her email. This was SO not a good time for mail.  
  
It was even worse a time for THAT email.  
  
Dear Hikari,  
  
We need all of your help. We'll explain later. Oh, and because Takeru's  
  
computer broke down, can you tell him for Patamon?  
  
Your partner forever,  
  
Gato  
  
When she saw that, Hikari just sat on her bed in silence. "Can you tell TK?"  
  
it kept repeating in her head.  
  
'Tell TK....Tell TK.....TK.....' over and over and over... Finally, she  
  
simply got up and walked numbly over to the computer, and  
  
said, "Digiportopen." in a defeated whisper.  
  
When she got to the digiworld, she saw everyone else was already there. She  
  
saw that the digimon looked confused when they saw her. Patamon and Gatomon  
  
flew up to her and Pata said urgently, "Where's TK?!" Hikari appeared  
  
totally torn. She turned to her friends rather angrily. "You mean you expect  
  
me to tell them?!" she cried. They looked VERY guilty. She sighed. "I-I  
  
d-don't kn-know h-how t-to tell you th-this, b-but T-Ta-akeru's d-d-de-...."  
  
she tried to force out, but just stammered on instead. Patamon now grew  
  
intensively worried. "WHAT?!?!?!?" he screamed, before being quieted by  
  
Gatomon.  
  
She gulped. "H-he's d-dea-d-....*gulp* d- *Patamon screamed at her again*  
  
HE'S DEAD!!!!!" she finally screeched, and collapsed in hysterics.  
  
Now, I know it's short. But my time on the computer has been cut down, so I  
  
haven't been able to continue very well, and my wordpad isn't accepted here  
  
any longer, so I sent it to Kali.  
  
Sakura Blossom! 


End file.
